<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake love by shiyakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287779">Fake love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon'>shiyakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 DickJay Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Djw2021, M/M, Omega Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:39:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson是個Alpha沒錯，但他並沒有照看過第一次經歷熱潮期的Omega、更不用說這個Omega還是個讓他頭痛到不行的小混帳和名義上的弟弟。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 DickJay Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DickJay Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fake love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>當Rachel和Gar慌慌張張地衝進控制室的時候Dick便知道大事不妙，只是他以為『大事不妙』的是Jason那個小混帳可能又自己偷跑出去執行個什麼秘密任務，而不是在泰坦大樓裡迎來第一次的熱潮。Dick回頭就看見兩名還年幼的泰坦成員正一臉不安地看著自己，Dick抓了抓頭試圖讓自己先冷靜下來。<br/>
首先，Gar是個Beta，他不會被Omega的信息素影響，這很好。而Rachel－－她同樣是個Omega，雖然同為Omega或許不會受到影響，但卻有可能被Dick的Alpha信息素影響，好吧。Dick嘆了口氣，他終於正眼看向兩個不安的家族成員開口：<br/>
「聽著，」Dick從口袋裡掏出一張黑卡（他忽略了Gar看到時倒吸一口氣的反應）遞給了Rachel，「妳們先幫Jason買些會用到的東西回來－－<i>正常的東西</i>。放在Jason的房門口就可以了。」他重複，而Rachel點了點頭接過了卡，Dick繼續說：「然後你和Gar在附近找間安全的飯店，先住一個晚上，明天看Jason的狀況，我會再連絡你們，明白嗎？」<br/>
兩名幼崽點了點頭，而Dick看向Gar嚴厲地說：「一人一間房，懂嗎？」<br/>
「呃。」Gar縮了一下後點了點頭。<br/>
「那你們先去吧，Jason我來照顧。」Dick拍了拍二位年輕泰坦成員的肩後目送他們走進電梯離開大樓。<br/>
電梯門關上的下一秒Dick便開始焦躁地在客廳內踱步，他看過Jason的檔案、也知道Jason是個Omega，但Bruce<b><i>完、完、全、全、</i></b>沒有告訴他Jason在分化之後還沒有碰到熱潮。照理來說已經分化這麼多年的Omega不該沒有經歷熱潮期，但很有可能Jason的出身影響了他（畢竟Alf告訴他Jason剛到韋恩家的時候營養不良到看起來像是只有14歲）。Dick Grayson是個Alpha沒錯，但他並沒有照看過第一次經歷熱潮期的Omega、更不用說這個Omega還是個讓他頭痛到不行的小混帳和名義上的弟弟。<br/>
<i>好吧，Dick，你可以做到、你是個優秀的Alpha。</i>Dick勉勵完自己之後做了一個深呼吸，帶上了防止Alpha發情的抑制劑（以防萬一），接著他走到Jason的房間門口，他先敲了敲門但裡頭並沒有傳來回應。<br/>
Dick猶豫了一會，才伸手轉開Jason房間門把，Dick才打開房門，滿滿的Omega信息素就撲面而來。Dick忍不住慶幸自己至少帶了抑制劑和給Jason一間可以隔絕信息素的房間。Dick小心翼翼地走進房間，平時驕傲自大的Omega現在只能在床上痛苦的將身體縮成一團，手上還緊抓著一件深色的外套－－Dick走進床邊仔細地看了那件十分眼熟的深色外套後發現，Jason手上緊握著的這件衣服是自己的。<br/>
－－噢。<br/>
Dick覺得自己內心柔軟的那一塊被扯了一下，他在床邊坐下，小心地伸手摸了摸已經幾乎被汗浸濕的黑色頭髮並散發出一點自己的Alpha信息素讓Jason能夠好過一些。而聞到了Alpha信息素的Jason才終於鬆開了緊皺的眉頭，他沒睜開眼，但下意識地往Dick身旁靠近了一些，還溫馴地蹭了蹭Alpha的大手。<br/>
這些小動作鼓舞了Dick，他試著散發出更多的信息素好讓身下的Omega更好受一些，Jason又往Dick靠近了一些，最後他張開雙眼迷迷糊糊地抬頭看了一陣子之後才像是在確認一樣地開口：「……Dick？」<br/>
「是我。」Dick輕聲回，他原本揉著黑髮的手往下到了Jason的後頸，他小心地摸了摸後頸的那塊腺體，Jason發出了舒服的呼嚕聲。「你還好嗎？」<br/>
濕漉漉的綠眼不是很確定地看了Dick一會，「我不知道……？我以為、我以為我只是感冒－－」Jason不知所措地蹭了蹭雙腿內側，Dick不用低頭就知道Jason的胯下肯定已經濕了一片。Jason慌張地抓住了Dick的手，「我、我怎麼了？我還能待在這裡嗎？讓我待在這裡，拜託－－」<br/>
好極了，Bruce甚至沒有教導Jason有關於熱潮的所有生理知識。<br/>
Dick忍住了想要立刻撥電話給Bruce抱怨的衝動，他盡量維持平靜並且持續的散發信息素好安撫慌張的Omega，「沒事的Jason，你可以待在這裡，不用擔心。你現在正在熱潮期。」Dick盡可能的用自己最溫柔的語氣回答，「Bruce有跟你提過這件事情嗎？關於Omega的熱潮？」<br/>
Jason點點頭後又搖了頭，「但我、我不知道－－我沒有遇過這個、我－－Dickie，不要丟下我，拜託－－」<br/>
大概是熱潮的關係擴大了Jason心中的所有不安要素，他說到最後幾乎是要哭了出來。Dick連忙拍了拍Jason的背安撫著對方，「沒有人會丟下你，Jay。」他騰出另一隻手把全身都快濕透的Jason抱了起來，並在已經紅透的臉頰上親了一下，「我可以幫你，你願意讓我幫你嗎？Jason？」<br/>
Jason幾乎是沒有思考的就點了頭。<br/>
取得了Omega的同意後，Dick原本安撫著腺體的手往下，他才拉開Jason的運動褲那根已經硬挺許久的陰莖便彈了出來，Jason嗚咽了一聲，胯下已經被染濕一大片的運動褲被丟到了床下，而Dick的手幾乎是碰到正不停流出水的後穴的同時Jason叫了一聲，他扭動著身子讓自己可以更靠近Alpha。<br/>
Jason聞著Dick身上散發出的信息素，有點像之前在Bruce家偷偷喝到的威士忌，但又混著一些海水的味道，他喜歡這個。他抬頭看向Dick，突如其來的熱潮已經快把他搞瘋，他體內空虛的感覺不停地被放大，他需要Alpha的一些東西來填滿他，但他不確定那是什麼。Jason幾乎是懇求般地向自己的長兄開口：「Dick，拜託你－－」<br/>
Dick安撫般地親了親Jason的臉頰，「我會給你的，小翅膀。」他說完就把中指探入Omega已經準備好的濕潤後穴，Jason立刻發出了一聲滿足的嘆息，他的腸壁渴求地夾緊了Dick的手指，Dick深吸了一口氣，又放入第二根手指。他懷裡的Jason在Dick開始用手指抽插著後穴的時候發出了好聽的叫聲，他甚至主動把後頸露出來希望眼前這個Alpha能夠給他一個標記。而Jason還在持續不斷地散發自己的信息素，濃厚的柑橘香味已經快讓Dick也跟著進入熱潮……這肯定不會是個好注意，不管是對誰而言。<br/>
「Dickie－－」Jason混著慾望的甜膩嗓音響了起來，他試著從床上起來並把伸出手抱住Alpha，幾乎是整個人都掛在了Dick身上，「快點進來，快點、」Jason起身的動作讓Dick的手指滑了出來，這讓Jason毫不害臊地用著自己正收縮著的穴口去磨蹭Alpha身上也已經硬了的性器。<br/>
Dick嘖了一聲，他拉開褲子的拉鍊後調整了Jason的位置，讓Omega直接跨坐在他的大腿上之後，便讓自己的陰莖緩緩挺入Jason已經準備好的濕潤後穴，Jason舒服地叫了出聲，他本能的想直接坐下，讓Alpha的性器可以直接頂入最深處，但Dick雙手扣住了Jason的腰阻止了對方的動作。<br/>
「你這樣會傷到你自己。」Dick開口，他不管Jason的抗議，性器緩緩推入Omega的後穴。<br/>
「啊、」Jason舒服地落下生理的淚水，在Dick終於挺到最深處後他無法自拔地慢慢扭起了腰，「D-Dick、好舒服……」Jason把頭靠在Dick肩頸聞著屬於他的Alpha氣息。空虛許久的地方終於被填滿讓Jason開心地蹭了蹭對方，但Omega本能告訴他，他還想要再更深一點，屬於Alpha的大陰莖如果頂入更深的地方的話自己一定會更舒服。<br/>
「老天，你裡面好柔軟。」Dick情不自禁地張口咬了Jason的肩膀，Omega少年因為這個舉動而顫了一下，但對方只是把他抱得更緊。Dick得用最大的自制力才能夠讓自己不要太過粗暴的對待Jason，但當他開始緩緩抽插的時候，坐在他腿上的義弟發出了意義不明的抱怨，Jason最後乾脆讓自己用力的坐下去，Alpha又燙又熱的性器頂入最深處的同時，快感從兩人結合的地方傳上大腦，Jason忍不住弓起身子，腳趾也因為快感而蜷曲了起來。<br/>
「Dick、」Jason好一會才回過神，他喘著氣睜著一雙被水霧覆蓋的綠眼看著對方，Jason近乎迷戀地看著Dick被慾望染得深黑的雙眸，他用臉討好般地蹭了蹭Alpha，「我想要這個，」他說，一隻手放到了自己的腹部，正好是Dick陰莖頂到的地方，「這裡好舒服、Dick、給我更多－－哈、操！啊－－」<br/>
Dick打斷了Jason，他決定放棄什麼該死的自制力，沒有人可以對這樣子的調情還無動於衷。他滿意地聞著Jason越來越濃厚的Omega信息素，按照他的希望一次比一次更用力而且更深入的頂入Omega的體內，Jason被快感弄到腦漿已經成為一團糨糊，他乖乖地配合Dick－－他的Alpha，安心地把一切都交給Dick，直到他尖叫著迎來第一次的高潮。</p><p>Jason再也不用擔心沒有Alpha能夠幫他了，在意識陷入黑暗之前，他看著Dick宛如蜜糖般的深褐色眼眸想。<br/>
他想，他在那雙眼底看到了愛。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p><p> </p><p>看完泰坦S2的我：不，並沒有。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>